


【过门】成人笔记

by Sai610288057



Category: Priest (2011), 过门 | Guò Mén - priest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai610288057/pseuds/Sai610288057





	【过门】成人笔记

当徐西临反应过来即将发生什么的时候，一时间想到的东西太多，脑子反而进入了一个空白状态。

他那些理论知识，止步于同学之间交流的，拷在硬盘文件里的“学习资料”，先不说还没想过要去自己尝试，首先性别问题就并不对口。当然和窦寻在一起之后自己也看过一些，但是毕竟时间也不长，他本还没想着这么快就进行到这一步。

那么窦寻呢？比起自己来，那小白程度有过之而无不及。突然就这么真枪实弹地干起来，他们真的可以吗？想到这里，徐西临莫名地紧张起来。

窦寻此时心里也是紧张的。这几天里，他那笔记上的内容，早就烂熟于心。但是此刻却还是忍不住在脑内一遍一遍地回放，生怕自己忘记了什么。从来对待考试都是从容不迫的窦学霸，此刻也体验了一把广大普通学生在考试前，怕自己忘了某一个知识点一样的心理。

首先，前戏很重要，这可以唤醒对方的情与欲。而更多触摸可以调动人内心的渴望。窦寻跪在徐西临两侧，把他整个人禁锢在怀中。手按在胸膛上，隔着皮肉衣物，也可以清晰的感受到下面的心脏加速跳动。

撩起衣角的下摆，把手探进去，毫无阻隔地直接碰上对方滚烫的皮肤，陌生的触感让他的手都有些哆嗦，但却依然坚定。

亲吻随之而到，动作一下子变得自然流畅起来。徐西临也终于从卡机中回过神来，开始环着窦寻的背，回应起他的动作。管他呢，都到这时候了，走一步是一步吧。

在心里默默下定决心之后，徐西临一下子放开了很多，企图找回一些主动。他按着窦寻的脖子，揽着他与自己贴得更近，舌头探进对方微张的口腔，很快纠缠到了一起。两人的腿腻腻歪歪地交叠在一起，空调已经打到了20度，却依然冲不散从身体内里泛起来的燥热。

两人都企图与对方靠得更近，想要更多的亲吻与触碰，乍一看就好像在床上扭作一团，动作之间，胯下硬挺起的物件蹭到了一起，他们这才都略微一顿。

先动手进行下一步的是窦寻，他果断伸手探到了徐西临的棉裤衩里。书上说，不要过早接触重点，把前戏停留在阴茎周边的位置，例如大腿内侧，会阴以及小腹，能够更加的挑起人的饥渴与欲望。

不得不说这样的方式很受用。徐西临突然就陷入了一种倍感煎熬的渴，神使鬼差地抓着窦寻的手，就往自己的的阴茎上送。

“想要吗？”语言上的挑逗和对对方的逼问可以让恋人从羞耻中找到别样的快感。“我马上就让你舒服。”

窦寻说着，撑起身子，俯身下去就往徐西临的胯间埋。

“靠……你别……”徐西临忙按住他的头表示了拒绝。

“上次。”

窦寻只说了这个两个字，徐西临就懂了他的意思。上次什么？上次帮他打飞机吗？豆馅儿这都要讲究一下礼尚往来？

徐西临觉得现在自己的脸一定红透了。迷迷糊糊地默许着窦寻的动作，任由对方把自己含到口中，上上下下的吞吐着。

徐西临长这么大，下面这小兄弟还从来没有被手以外的东西接触过。舒服，真的是非常舒服。他好像可以体会到，上次窦寻的感受了。大脑一片空白，身体根本做不出任何反应，几乎是呆立在当场。他想豆馅儿哪里学来的这些，明明和自己一样是个处，为什么手法如此老道。

窦寻倒是没空顾及徐西临这时候脑子里都在想些什么，专心致志地埋着头去伺候嘴里的这根东西。他学着小电影里的那样，收缩着腮帮子，希望吃得更深。时不时又吐出来，舔弄着柱身，甚至是下面敏感的会阴。

保持兴奋的状态进行扩张，可以减少被进入的不适感与痛苦。窦寻没有打算给徐西临口出来，看到他的呼吸沉重了不少，就决定进行下一步。润滑和套几天前已经网购到位，这场密谋已久的性事，必须保证万无一失。

趁着徐西临还没从陌生的快感里回过神来，窦寻的手指已经就着润滑探到了穴口。冰凉的触感让他浑身一个激灵，好不容易放松下来的肌肉又一下子僵硬起来。

“放松，没事。”窦寻说着，开始把手指往里面送。指甲已经修剪成合适的长短，防止刮到内壁时太疼。另一只手依然不停地在徐西临的身上煽风点火，让他慢慢放松身体。

徐西临也深呼吸一口气，强迫自己不去与之对抗，而是放松下全身，尝试着去接纳这个入侵自己体内的异物。

窦寻的一举一动都非常小心，一根手指顺利进出之后，又增加了下一根。就好像在做化学实验一样，确认了上一个步骤准确无误，达到了意想之中的效果，才敢开始进行下一步。前列腺的位置他在人体结构解剖图中确认过几遍，一定不会搞错。

徐西临的反应很快也让窦寻知道他找对了地方。这如潮水一般的快感，陌生而汹涌，甚至让他觉得有些害怕，他绷紧全身，脚趾头都快要蜷缩起来。眉头皱紧，嘴巴微张，手更是攥着枕头套不敢松开。眼神毫无焦距地看向前方，似乎那里有一个窦寻。

窦寻的动作其实很慢，一点儿也不着急，透露着一股子执拗劲儿。但是这样的节奏，徐西临根本就受不住。两个手指埋在自己的身体里本身就是一种煎熬，更不用说还时不时地往敏感点上送。

“你再这么看着我。”窦寻一字一顿的声音打破了沉寂，“我要忍不住了。”

徐西临这才稍稍回过神来，动了动脸部僵硬的肌肉，这才反应过来自己刚才……看起来实在有点傻。这个平日里沉默寡言，看起来有些不食人间烟火的豆馅儿，在这种时候居然这么会玩。

“舒服吗？”窦寻选择了继续用语言攻击。

徐西临的反应基本上在他的意料之中，手遮着眼睛，平复了一下呼吸，投降了一般的语气问窦寻，“你TM，从哪里学来的。”

“各种地方，网上，还有书籍。”窦寻居然一本正经地回答起来，“你放心，我还做了笔记，一定让你舒服。”

窦寻摆着徐西临的身体，让他改成了跪趴的姿势。在他耳边解释道，第一次个体位会比较好，对双方来说都轻松一点。

徐西临想不明白，这个窦寻怎么就能轻轻松松地将这些羞耻的话语说出口，他这个听的人都忍不住面红耳赤。他好像还说了什么别的，徐西临却一点也听不进去了。

后面那个尺寸巨大的东西顶在臀缝上的时候，徐西临几乎紧张到无法呼吸。他那本来是天不怕地不怕的少年劲儿，在一时刻没冲得一点不剩，

上次用手一点一点的探索过这东西的形状，下次要改为用身体的内里再去描绘一遍。刚才的扩张已经让他不太舒服，现在换正主上，那尺寸，怎么想都觉得有些可怕。

窦寻的动作依然很慢，一点一点地破开肠壁，向里面挺进。

“你TM能不能快点。”徐西临终于忍无可忍，也不管这样的请求是不是听起来耻度有些大，脑子里只想着怎样才能让窦寻赶紧给个痛快。

窦寻其实也早就忍不住了，脑内在“会疼。”和“长痛不如短痛。”中挣扎了一秒，终于败给了自己本能，深吸一口气，一下子强行捅到了底。

徐西临一下子扬起了脖子，生生地将叫喊声卡死在了喉咙口，换做一声呜咽。真是又疼又爽。他用头抵着床板，手攥紧了拳，大喘了几口气才稍稍缓过神来。

相比之下，窦寻简直舒服到头皮发麻。性器被全部包裹住的感觉别提有多爽。这一刻他真的肖想了很久。后面发生的事情，再也不需要什么笔记和教程，一切随了本能。

我的，这是我的了，你属于我了。窦寻的脑子里回荡着这句话，根本无暇顾及对方的感受，抓着徐西临的腰就开始猛干。

起初徐西临疼得简直像骂娘，不知道什么时候起，当绵延的快感透过被贯穿的疼痛，流遍了全身的血液。他的意识也逐渐远去。

少年人在这种时候永远不知道节制，有的只是索取。但是没有什么关系，这就是他们想要的疯狂。

END


End file.
